FernGully: The Last Rainforest
FernGully: The Last Rainforest is the first film in the Ferngully series. Plot The film tells the story of FernGully, a rainforest near Mount Warning, Australia. A curious fairy girl named Crysta saw a part of the world she and her friends never seen before beyond FernGully and believes humans dwell on the nearby mountain Mount Warning. But the wise sprite of the forest and Crysta's motherly figure, Magi Lune, says humans are now extinct. In the opening scene, she says that they fled, driven away by the attack of an enemy known as Hexxus, the spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature, never to return and presumed dead; Hexxus was defeated by the fairies and imprisoned inside a tree. Crysta mentions a black cloud that she saw rising near the mountain, and Magi identifies it as smoke, but nervously dismisses Crysta's speculation that the smoke might be Hexxus, saying "There isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed. Hexxus is trapped for all time." It is implied that Magi shares Crysta's fears, but is afraid to say so openly. Meanwhile on the President's plane, he remembers what happened three months ago when Chaos Control erupted and a piece of Sonic's world entered their world. He and the people he has with him on board are planning to boost the economy by turning Mystic Ruins into a tourist attraction. The President then mentions that he's still worried that Dr. Robotnik may strike any time soon, but one man says that he's got intelligence teams trying to find him. Rouge suggests that he may be taking a break to plan his next move. The President then asks Mr. Stewart how Sonic and the others are doing. He shows him some photos that they are doing okay. We see Big and his pal Froggy sleeping at a 1,000-year-old rainforest when a drop of water wakes them up. Froggy hops over to the spot and sees a Chaos Emerald (Purple). Big follows and sees the Emerald as well. Joey has finally returned after having an intense training with GUN. Serenity meets her brother on his return and treats him to an ice cream for their reunion. Joey, now fully relaxed, talks to Tristan and discusses their previous encounters (they're now best of friends!) Just then Serenity interrupts their conversation and Joey quickly gets an idea by treating her to Mystic Ruin where Tails has set up a workshop. As they were about to enter the train station, they meet Téa. Joey asks her if she wants to come with them to explore Prison Island, but she rejects him. Joey quickly makes up an excuse for Serenity (they forgot something and be back in a moment excuse), and together with Tristan, they leave Serenity behind. The two spot Téa going out with Yami Yugi. At Chris' house, he, Chuck, Cream, and Cheese are busy having breakfast. Chuck asks if Chris could go with him to Mystic Ruin where Tails has set up a workshop, but Chris declines the offer as Linsey has something to show him, Cream, and Cheese after school. After leaving the house, Chris looks up at the sky and thinks to himself, "I know you're out there, Sonic. I sure hope you're okay." Meanwhile in Windy Valley, we see that Sonic is okay. Elsewhere in Station Square, Amy has moved to an apartment building and thinks of the times she spent with Sonic and how much she misses him. On her small TV set, Scarlet Garcia mentions that the whereabouts of Dr. Robotnik (AKA Eggman) is still unknown. But we see him in his new fortress replacing new engines for the blimp, the Kaiba Craft 3, which has been recovered and refurbished into the Eggman Craft 3.. Then he says it's time to create chaos, walks over to a Chaos Emerald (Red), and launches the blimp from his new undersea fortress. Meanwhile, Linsey shows Chris, Cream, and Cheese a Chaos Emerald (Yellow) she got from a jewelry store. She gives it to Cream as it does not match any of her outfits. Later the three of them are walking down the street when Cheese gets mixed up with Froggy. Later, Big accidentaly piles on top of all of them and Froggy swallows the Chaos Emerald Big picked up. Big tries to explain to Chris and Cream what was going on which takes all afternoon. They both offer to help look for Froggy which takes them into the night. After many hours of searching, they meet Téa and Serenity. Téa states that they at the library, she and Serenity read a book and learn about the magical rainforest of FernGully. They (along with Sonic) goes over to Tails' Workshop at Windy Valley, and explain to Tails about FernGully, and Tails says he found a Chaos Emerald (Green). And with two Emeralds, it will be easier to find the others. Sonic and Tails then hop in the Tornado 2 while Chris takes off in the Tornado and Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan in the X Tornado and start searching in FernGully. Befriending a mentally unstable yet comical fruit bat named Batty Koda who has been experimented on by humans and now has wires and antennas fused into his head, Crysta follows Tails' plane, mistaking it for a bird. Then the X-Tornado has just detected a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the rainforest. Sonic, Chris and Tails walk around and search. When they reach FernGully, Tails says that the Chaos Emerald is inside the large tree (home tree of all the fairies), so Serenity finds and grabs the Chaos Emerald (Cyan). Crysta and her fairy friends (Pips and the Beetle Boys) find humans (Team Lyoko) and Téa realizes that the fairy tales were true. Crysta realizes that an elder fairies were wrong and the humans are alive. Sonic, Tails and Crysta on the X Tornado heads to Mount Warning in the search for another Chaos Emerald where they finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint crosses, which mark them for cutting. The camera then pans through the trees to reveal the source of the smoke, which turns out to be the exhaust from a huge tree leveler. Crysta finds male humans, and accidentally shrinks one named Zak in trying to prevent him from being crushed by a tree. He gets stuck on a spiderweb on the tree that's just about to go through a tree shredder. She tries to get him off but can't when Batty swoops in, grabs them both off of the spider web and blames Crysta for her almost getting killed, because she did not listen to him. Then Eggman shows up and takes Cream's Chaos Emerald. Rouge and Topaz secure a Chaos Emerald (Blue) to use as bait to gain Eggman's trust--as well as the Master Emerald itself, which Rouge is unwilling to leave behind. Zak goes on a wild adventure with Crysta and Batty, nearly getting eaten by Lou a hungry Goanna lizard, and unexpectedly falls in love with Crysta. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors cut down an enchanted baobab tree that Zak had inadvertently painted an X mark on while trying to spray a fly that was buzzing around him. Unfortunately, this turns out to be the tree Hexxus is trapped in, and the cutting down and processing of the tree by the lumbermill-like leveler machine releases him. Determined to get revenge upon the fairies of FernGully (specifically Magi Lune) for imprisoning him, Hexxus apparently gains power from the pollution, specifically the energy and smoke produced by the Leveler, as he can be seen "drinking" from it like a liquid. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by two days, thereby destroying the very fabric of their world. He does this under the vocal guise of their boss, but moments after he do, Chris spots the last Chaos Emerald inside the leveler and rushes off to give it to Sonic. Chris shows up with the white Chaos Emerald. Up until this point, all the fairies have not had a clue as to what danger awaits them. That is until Zak tells the truth about who he is and what the humans are doing in FernGully. Eventually, Chris believes this is one of Dr. Eggman's tricks. Once the truth is revealed the fairies all join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself (giving her power to the fairies and even Zak) and it is up to Crysta and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus. Zak turns off the leveler with Chris' help, causing Hexxus to lose all the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of oil that breathes fire. Realizing that the fate of FernGully is in his hands, Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. Super Sonic appears before Chris and Budgie. Sonic absorbs Magi's power from Zak that she gave it to him with his super powers. He then starts to fight Hexxus. All the fairies and the animals hope that Sonic can save FernGully. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her in one bite (her first attempt failed), and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her to again imprison Hexxus (together with the leveler) inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. Sonic defeats Hexxus, thereby imprisoning him again. Chris begins crying over Crysta's sacrifice. However, she emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower soon after due to Chris' tear. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks, Tony and Ralph, to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Meanwhile, Crysta takes Magi's place after learning finally how to control her powers. Main Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Cream *Amy *Cheese *Big the Cat *Froggy *Yugi *Téa *Joey *Tristan *Duke *Serenity *Chris *Aelita *Jeremie *Ulrich *Yumi *Odd *Dr. Eggman (Robotnik) *Decoe *Bocoe Characters from FernGully *Crysta *Pips *Zak Young *Budgie *Budgie's Grandfather *Batty Koda *Magi Lune *Beetle Boys *Hexxus *Mack *Boss *Stump *Root *Knotty *Bark *Slasher *Boof Reused Footage Batty Koda shocked that Teams Lyoko and Sonic at FernGully, same as Sebastian, he is a jaw-dropper. Lou the Goanna does the jaw-closing honors like Scuttle. Same as Keiko, Serenity meets Joey on his return and treats him to an ice cream for their reunion. Like Rad and Alexis, Joey asks Téa if she wants to come with them to explore Prison Island, but she rejects him. Trivia *While the storyline is virtually the same as the original movie, it does have it's own differences. *The "Spirit" outfit Téa wears (yellow tank-top with the word "SPIRIT" on it, red skirt, pair of brown knee-high boots) in Sonic X seasons 2 & 3 has not been seen before or since Yu-Gi-Oh! *The new "casual" outfit Serenity wears (sleeveless yellow sweater, blue shorts with a white belt, dark purple shoes) in Sonic X has not been seen before or since. *Téa refers to Eggman as Dr. Robotnik for the first time. *In Tron, a text says "Meanwhile in the real world..." while in the FernGully movie, it says "Meanwhile in the human world..."